star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Michi Nisenaki
“I’m not a kid! I’m just kinda short.” General Information Michi is a mysterious character who entered Starcrossing shortly before the Starcross Tourney started. She is a human-like creature from a world that’s described by her as yellow and foggy with a lot of monsters. Her lies of being a human can easily be seen through, as she constantly shows interest in real humans. She accidentally started getting herself involved in the plot by befriending some of the heroic fighters of the tournament. Personality Michi is a very friendly and usually optimistic individual. She’s been shown to be quite the bad liar, but people still believe that she’s a human. She may not seem to be very smart on the outside, but she’s actually very perceptive, and good at making plans. She was the first person to feel suspicious about Dimentio, even beginning to doubt their friendship. Michi makes nicknames for some of the people she meets, mainly if she can’t remember their names. Despite her suspicious actions and words at times, she’s supportive towards her friends, and she’ll do whatever she can to save them from danger. Abilities Michi says she doesn’t have any special abilities. She actually does, but she doesn’t remember them, thinking that her scarf is her only weapon. She’s not a hard-hitter, and her defense is fairly low, but she makes up for it with her impressive agility. Story Michi woke up in Starcross one day with no memory of where she was before it happened. She actually intentionally sent herself to Starcross to escape being erased from the Alternate Continuity. Little did she know that Koakuma had followed her from the Continuity. Unfortunately for Koakuma, she also doesn’t remember how she got there, nor does she remember Michi. Friends Parsley and Game & Watch Something to note first, Game & Watch has been nicknamed “Gamey” by her. After Parsley’s fight with Ruby Rose, they all had a picnic together and played truth or dare for a little while. They’re also some of the only people who know that Michi isn’t really a human. Eugene Harold Krabs They met one day at the Krusty Krab, and they weren’t quite friends yet. After the tournament ceremony, they got to talk to eachother a bit more. She calls him “Crab Man“ as a nickname. Enemies Koakuma Koakuma and Michi were both in the Best Friends Alliance in the Alternate Continuity. Koakuma was the traitor of the group, and she came to Starcross to track down Michi to take her soul and its power. Both of them have no memory of this. Frenemies Dimentio He‘s a good friend of hers. They met during Clownpiece and Jevil’s fight in the Starcross Tournament. They talk to each other often, usually discussing the tourney, or things about power. Dimentio is likely pretending to be Michi’s friend, and she can’t help but feel like he’s plotting something evil. Dimentio has been nicknamed “Magician” by Michi. Esorta Erminta Esorta probably doesn’t know who the little human is. Michi doesn’t hate her or anything, and she respects her, but she’s afraid of her due to spoilery reasons.Category:Heroes Category:Rumia21’s Characters